


Hollowness

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Denial, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: In response to thenews that Patrick J. Adams may be leaving the show.





	Hollowness

Harvey can’t name the hollowness that washes over him every time he wakes up.

“It’s normal to miss him,” Donna tells him one morning, rolling over beside him, voice still rough from sleep.

He nods, because one does not argue with She Who Knows All, but a sting surprisingly like guilt whispers, _not_ _like this_. It’s not normal, this grief that clings as if he’s mourning even though Mike’s a mere phone call away, this wave of disappointment that resurges whenever he passes his old office and sees Alex Williams there, this unshakable feeling of _wrongness_ when he stumbles on a legal issue and remembers Mike will no longer catch him.

He doesn’t dare name this hollowness.


End file.
